Seddie Shuffle
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: Ten quick Seddie drabbles, filled with happiness, drama, tears, and craze, written as I listened to ten different songs!


**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, etc.**

**2. Put it on shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to that song.**

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3.**

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles.**

* * *

**Song 1: Find Yourself In You by Everlife**

I stood and looked at myself in the mirroe, thinking about Carly, who stood behind me, doing my hair for the prom. She was so... so perfect-looking. Happy eyes, perfect makeup, able to do her hair in any way she wanted and it would look good, wore any kind of clothes and was accepted no matter how girly or not girly she was that day. No wonder Freddie liked her.

"So, what do you want to look like for the prom?" she asked me.

_You_, I thought, but I didn't say it. I pretty much descirbed her though. "Straight hair... nice makeup... really pretty dress."

"Really?" Carly asked, surprised. "You haven't wanted straight hair since the time I made you girly."

She straightened my hair anyway, and I went to the prom wearing a light pink sparkly dress that she picked out for me. I'd never felt so uncomfortable before. This wasn't me.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, shocked, when he saw me at the prom.

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking almost angry. "Don't wear that. Sam... be you. You don't need to change. You're perfect how you are."

**Song 2: Hot N Cold by Katy Perry**

I looked at Sam angrily. _Today _she decided to be the Sam that hurt me. The one who called me names, hurt me physically, and acted like we weren't friends. The bad side of her. The fake side of her.

Some days, though, Sam acted real. We talked together and laughed and even hugged sometimes. She never apologized for being mean, but she didn't have to.

What she needed to apologize for was acting so fake and mean all the time.

"What?" Sam snapped as I glared at her.

"Sam, please," I said softly. "We're friends. You know it. You have two sides, Sam... and unfortunately, now you're being the bad one."

"I don't have two sides!" Sam defended angrily. "You do!"

"I do?" I asked, mad, my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," she said softly, sitting down on the couch, as we were just fighting in front of it. I sat next to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sometimes you're all nice and sweet and do good stuff for me and we laugh together," she said, all in one breath. "But that's not you today." She looked me straight in the eyes. "But that's the you I love."

**Song 3: Come Back to Me by David Cook**

"I have to go and find myself," Sam whispered to me. She then stepped out of the fire escape, back into my apartment.

"Sam, wait!" I yelled, sitting in the spot where we had our first kiss. And now, ever since we became boyfriend and girlfriend, this is where we sat and hung out.

Sam whipped her head around, her blonde curls flying in the wind. I was shocked to see tears rolling from her blue eyes. This was hurting her too. "Please, Freddie, don't make this harder than it is." She walked away again.

I ran over to her and grabbed her arm. "Sam," I said softly. I kissed her passionately on the lips. "What do you need?"

Sam rested her forehead on mine. Her big eyes, now closed to mine, looked into mine. "I need to find me. Alone."

"Why alone?" I whispered. "Because I need to find myself before college too." It was the summer before our first year of college. "But I can't find myself without you. I can't see any future of mine without you in it." I held her hands. "Why don't we find ourselves... find us... start a life?"

Sam widened her eyes at me. "But..."

"I love you Sam," I said softly.

Sam pulled me into a huge kiss and said, "You're right. I love you. Thank you so much. You get it, Fredward Benson."

**Song 4: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon**

I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets as I walked down the halls of my new college. I was alone. Sam and Carly went to different colleges than me. Well, Sam actually didn't go to college. She stayed home in Seattle and got a job in a fast food place. But here I was in Yale, all by myself.

As I walked down, I saw many different girls. Different races, different looks, different personalities. But no one was her.

No one was like Sam.

Of course, the day I said goodbye to Sam was the first day I realized that I was completely, totally in love with her. But it was too late. She was staying home, and I was half across the country with many new faces.

I needed her. I needed her to tell me I'm a dork and tackle me. I needed memories of that first kiss I had.

I went to my dorm room and sat on my bed. I buried my face in my hands until my phone rang. I answered it.

It was Sam.

**Song 5: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

"You know what?" Freddie screamed, his face red with rage after I'd just tackled him, hurt him, insulted him. "I've put up with you for years, but now, I'm done, Sam! I'm done! I never want to see your face again!" He stomped out of the Shay apartment and slammed the door loudly on his way out.

I was surprised when I felt wetness on my cheek. When I wiped it off, I felt a few more. That's when I realized.

I was crying because of Freddork.

I ran across the hall to his apartment and picked the lock. I went into his apartment and over to his room.

"Go away, Sam," he said softly through his fingers as he rested his face in his hands.

"No," I said firmly. I sat on his bed next to him. "Freddie, me and you used to hate each other. But you _know _that we're friends now. You can't deny it."

Freddie looked at me, and I was surprised to see tears in his eyes too. He seemed to be surprised to see me crying.

"And I keep hurting you... because... I didn't want to tell you this, but because I think if I don't hurt you, then I might..." I said softly.

"You might do this?" he asked softly, and brought me into a passionate kiss.

**Song 6: Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato**

She came from a home with an almost abusive mom.

My mom didn't let me watch the animal planet because of what the animals do on there.

She never showed emotions.

I did.

She hurt people when she was angry.

I just sat sadly and let the pain come over me.

But I knew that deep down, she was scared. She was so scared. Her actions were because of her fear of life, love, and rock bottom.

But she told me that I changed her life.

She shocked me that day. She told me that I gave her strength. I was the only reason that she was going to college. She looked to her future.

And she said I was the only reason that she wasn't afraid of love, because if love was always going to be like what I gave to her, she knew it would be okay.

That was the night that we had our second kiss. That was the night when my life changed as well. That was the night that I found out that Samantha Joy Puckett was going to someday be my wife.

**Song 7: Fireflies by Owl City**

We were having a sleepover: Carly, Sam, and me, at Carly's house. It was the night of our last day until Carly and I were leaving to college, and Sam would start her job at the grocery store.

I couldn't sleep. I was afraid. I was afraid to leave my best friend and ex-love Carly. I was more afraid to leave Sam.

Face it, Sam was my life. Without her abuse and jokes and insults, I wouldn't be me.

I put on a sweatshirt and went onto the Bushwell Plaza roof like I always used to when I grew up. I felt like an insomniac. I sat on the roof, my legs hanging off.

I felt footsteps behind me, and I got scared as I jumped and looked behind me.

Sam?

"Can't sleep?" she asked quietly. She sat next to me at the edge of the roof. I felt safe. A few years ago I'd be scared that she'd push me off, but I knew now that she cared about me as much as I did, although she'd never in a million years admit it.

"Nope," I said. "You?"

"Nope," she said. "I... I don't know what I'll be like... who I'll be... after you guys leave."

"Me neither," I whispered. I saw a shooting star go by, and I felt like it was good luck. This was my last chance.

I turned to Sam, about to kiss her, but I was taken by surprise to see her come over and beat me to it.

**Song 8: Points of Authority by Linkin Park**

"Give me one good reason why you always have to hurt me!" I yelled at Sam as we fought one day in Carly's house.

"Because you don't know what pain is!" Sam quickly snapped at me. "You think a little insult, a slap in the face, that's bad?"

"You want someone to hurt like you?" I whispered.

Sam looked down and nodded. She looked back at me. "So the next time I 'hurt' you, don't complain!" She brought a fist to my face to punch me.

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her, and holding it with all of my strength. "How could you?" I whispered. "If your life hurts you so much, why would you want to bring the pain to me?"

"Because that's the only way that you'll listen to me!" Sam yelled, yanking her wrist out of my grip. "You'd never get it, Freddie. You live at home with your TV mom who loves you. If I tried to explain what happens in my life to you, you'd call the police. Just hear me out." She looked into my eyes.

"Okay," I whispered.

**Song 9: Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

"You may go out for a while now, Samantha," the doctor said to me. I was angry that he called me Samantha, but I didn't have enough strength to tell him. I lay in my hospital bed. I didn't know why I wanted to leave the hospital for a while. Carly was gone, had moved away. And my mom beat me so hard last night that it brought me here. What did I have left?

I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows in shock to see Freddie walk in.

Freddie.

Freddie was going to spend the day with me.

The doctor looked at him. "You're a friend of Sam's?" he asked.

Freddie nodded, sadness in his eyes as he could barely glance at me. Was I hurt that bad? Was it that hard to look at me?

The doctor spoke quite quietly, as if he thought I couldn't hear me. My ears still worked fine, doc. "Then you may want to deliver the news. We aren't positive, but we are pretty sure that this may be her last day to live."

My breath stopped and I sucked in my lips. No. No. No. This couldn't be real.

Freddie nodded, and he sucked in his lips as well. There were tears in his eyes.

I was at a snowy, empty park with Freddie. It hurt for me to walk. He'd helped me walk whenever we did. I laid down in the snow.

"Sam, I have to tell you something," Freddie whispered.

"Don't say it, I know," I said. I closed my eyes, feeling as if I was about to pass out.

Or die?

This couldn't be.

"I love you, Sam," he whispered, and I felt his warm hand around mine.

"I love you, Freddie." Then everything turned black.

**Song 10: Invisible by Taylor Swift**

I watched Freddie as he watched Carly. He was so in love with her. It was sickening.

He smiled at her, and his eyes lit up. She just rolled her eyes at him. She didn't realize how great it was to have Freddie in love with her.

He was my everything.

But Freddie and I had a bond that no one else understood. I got him so much, and he got me. We laughed at the same things and we got each others' feelings. Carly didn't have that with either of us, especially Freddie.

"Um, hello?" I asked, snapping in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry, zoned out again," Freddie said with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever, I'm out," I said angrily, grabbing my hoodie and walking out of the Shay apartment.

I was standing in the hallway outside of their apartments, when Freddie ran out. "Sam, what is it?"

"You just see through me, don't you, Freddork?" I yelled, shocked at myself.

Freddie looked at me, surprised. Then Carly walked out of her apartment. "What's going on?" she asked, worried.

Freddie turned to her. His eyes lit up. I was invisible.

* * *

**Hey guys, how did you like it? Which was your favorite? Least favorite? Sorry that they started out happy and got sadder and sadder (but of course 9 was the saddest, I'm sorry about that). For some reason I feel like I might want to make a story out of some of these. This was fun. You guys should try it! Review!**


End file.
